Up Where We Belong
by Ceposorian Goddess
Summary: Nasuada struggles. Warning: attempted suicide


Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, but I wish I did. 

This is a one-shot about Nasuada and the struggles she is dealing with. It is kinda of rushed, and written in about 10mins. (so its basically me just spewing nonsense from my brain) It is my first fanfic, so be nice...or u no what? Be who you wanna be. B-A-R-B-I-E! (sorry, i just think that commercial contradicts itself so much) The song at the end is the chorus of "Up Where we belong" by Joe Cocker.

-

She is running as fast as she can. Branches claw desperately at her worn clothing. Tears trace dirty trails along her cheeks. She finally collapses. She clutches her heart in utter agony. A bone-chilling scream echoes from tree to tree in the enormous forest. People always said she was strong, brave like her father. The truth is, she was a coward. She always had been. Beautiful almond eyes gazed blankly into the twinkling stars above. A sardonic smile now captures her lips. A particular memory comes to mind.

_ A little girl crying for her dad. "Daddy!" she screams as she pounds incesstantly on the door. The guards slumped in a drunken slumber on either sides of the door awaken instantly.  
_

_ "Lady Nasuada! Now is not the time!" Before she can even reply, a the great oak doors open to reveal A large muscular man with a strong jaw line and dark ebony skin.An overwhelming feeling of comfort instantly warms Nasuada's heart. _

_ "Ada...you had another nightmare?" The young girl nods her head timidly. "Come now, Papa will fight those evil demons away and let his sweet Ada sleep." The guards smile at the loving display between father and daughter. Ajihad sweeps Ada off her feet and carries her into his room. There, he smothers her in sloppy kisses. _

_ "Daddy!" she says once again, yet in a playful way. The kisses stop, and Ajihad sets Ada on the ground. He kneels and looks deep into the wide brown eyes. _

_ "Ada, Papa will always be with you; to fight your demons away..." _

_ Nasuada's eyes lighten up and asks "Forever?" _

_ "Till the end of time, but you must promise to be strong for Papa."_

_ "I promise papa!" __Father and daughter then snuggle in bed and stay asleep until dawn the next day._

Nasuada is aroused from her memories as the distant cry of a nightingale shatters the silence. She lied. He lied. They both didn't keep their promises. In leaving her, Ajihad took a part of Nasuada with him. Something broke deep inside of her. After losing both the possible love of her life, and her father, pieces of her heart shattered. "Murtagh.." she whispers into the night, hoping for a reply. "Papa" Her lips begin to tremble. The onslaught of tears begins once more. Her body wracks violently as the force of the sobs threaten to break free from their vessel.

"Nasuada?" It's Eragon. She can just imagine him flying on Saphira, looking unseeingly into the dark forest. Why won't they just leave her alone? As she slumps down to the dirt floor, she draws the poison from her cloak. It was the same one Angela used on the Empire's army. She puts the tube to her lips, hesitating. The earth shakes as a dragon descends. Nasuada strains her eyes as she sees a dark figure climbing off the dragon.

"Nasuada" It says again. Her eyes widen. It is not Eragon. The figure quickly advances on her and knocks the poison from her hand. The green liquid froths and hisses in the grass until it is no more. Nasuada leaps onto her feet and attacks the stranger in anger.

"Why won't you people let me die! I am useless! I am weak! I am a failure!" The stranger then roughly pulls Nasuada into a bone crushing hug. His body is shaking.

"Do you not remember me?" She recognizes the voice. Her brain searches frantically for an answer. "Murtagh!" She grips is back almost painfully as she tries to bury herself in his chest. "I suspected you were the rider but...I wasn't sure." Murtagh pulls away slowly and gazes down at her. She is like a little girl. Her eyes are round saucers, drinking him in thirstly. She needs him.

"Why?" Is all he whispers. Nasuada averts her eyes from his piercing gaze.

"How did you know?" is the only reply Nasuada can come up with. A faint blush peppers his cheeks

"I scry you every night." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Nasuada feels a heat rising to her face.

"But why Nasuada? Do you know how many people love you? How many people need you? WHY!?" He screams the last part. Nasuada looks up to see tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm..." He silences his her with a crushing kiss.

"My sweet Ada, look at me." Nasuada gazes into the emotion filled gray orbs. "I will always be with you." She smiles gently.

"Forever?"

"Until the sky falls from the heavens."

"May that day never come." They embrace each other once more. The forest suddenly comes alive as a wind from seemingly nowhere dances around the couple. It almost seems that is whispers "Ada..." For the first time in a very long time, a smile, a pure smile engulfs her face.

"Till the end of time" says a deep voice in her mind. A promise. He kept his promise. And so will she. She still has time. Murtagh notices a sudden fire spark in her eye. The same spark he saw when he first met her in the jail cell. The same spark that captured him into this binding spell called love. "Where to now my lady?"

"To the sky, where the possibilites are endless." As they mount Thorn, a very obvious question enters Nasuada's mind.

"Hey!? Aren't you still under the control of that tyrant?" Murtagh merely smiles.

Love lifts us up where we belong,  
Where the eagles cry On a mountain high.  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
Far from the world below,  
Up where the clear winds blow


End file.
